Many people currently utilize soft contact lenses. These lenses must be cleaned regularly to avoid eye irritation and bacterial contamination. Present methods of cleaning contact lenses have a variety of disadvantages. For example, lenses are often cleaned by rubbing them against the skin of the user's hand or by means of a hand-held cloth. This can damage or scratch the lens and may also result in additional buildup of oil on the lens due to the natural oiliness of the skin.
It is necessary that all contact lens cleaning solutions be sterile, therefore all containers for these solutions must be sterilizable and designed in such a way that will provide a sterile environment for the contact lens cleaning solution. Improper cleaning can also result in corneal infection.
Accordingly, the present invention relates to a contact lens cleaning system that overcomes the above mentioned disadvantages of the prior art lens cleaning techniques.
A contact lens cleaning system in accordance with the present invention comprises a container and a supply of replacement applicator tips, the container is sterilizable and is suitable for holding contact lens cleaning solution; a porous, soft tip applicator having a protruding upper surface and a shoulder that is adapted to engage the upper surface of the container; and a cap that is adapted to be fastened to the container, said cap having an opening through which the protruding upper surface of the applicator tip can pass.
More particularly, the present invention is directed to a contact lens cleaning system which utilizes an easily replaceable soft-tip applicator, which can be secured to the top of a bottle of contact lens cleaning solution. The easily replaceable soft-tip applicator may be used to apply lens cleaning solution to clean a contact lens of foreign substances which can cause infections or abrasions to the eye. The applicator can be discarded after use and the bottle of lens cleaning solution capped and used again. Alternatively, the bottle can be capped with the applicator in place. Preferably the soft tip applicator is replaced between uses of the contact lens cleaning system.